


A Fawn's Frustration

by temarihime



Series: The Daily life of the Nara Household [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarihime/pseuds/temarihime
Summary: She knew her son like the back of her hand. His cues were subtle and hard to read, as his father's. But only someone who understands his mannerism and emotions will get it. She was sure, as his son slammed the report on their dining table, that it was indeed someone.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai & Temari, Nara Shikadai/Yodo
Series: The Daily life of the Nara Household [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Fawn's Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too excited for the next episode (Episode 169). This is short, but enjoy.

She knew her son like the back of her hand. His cues were subtle and hard to read, as his father's. But only someone who understands his mannerism and emotions will get it. She was sure, as his son slammed the report on their dining table, that it was indeed someone. 

She observed the way his brows furrowed as his fingers continuously drummed on the surface. Her son put this excessive pressure on himself, and it ached her heart. Slowly approaching him, she grabs one of the discarded reports on the table.

And there it was, the cause of his son's frustration. "You're going to have a joint mission? With Shinki and his team?" He didn't even answer, just pulled out his hair from its restraint. 

Her eyes scanned everything from the actual goal of the mission, down to the shinobis. A name stood out among the rest, which his son spoke once with disdain in their household. "Yodo" she whispered. His eyes immediately found hers, determined teal eyes full of unsaid emotions that are so familiar to her. His son was a determined shinobi, gifted with the Nara composure but along with it was a Suna shinobi's temper. 

"Yeah. I couldn't even stand Shinki, and now I have to deal with her? Why is my life troublesome?" His cheeks were tinged red as he rambled on about her. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to scold him. 

His voice was drowned by how loud her thoughts were. Yodo, the blonde suna shinobi he fought during the chunin exam. The girl with the bold features and silky locks that even caught her attention. She found it comical to see his usually cool son lose his temper, nodding along to him as if she understands. 

And she does, his son reminded her of those years ago when she cannot stop talking about Shikamaru.

Suddenly, everything made sense. Suddenly, his son wasn't a fawn anymore, he was starting to become a stag, and that lead to her nearly bursting into tears. She can only watch as his son continued to talk about her like she was a constant presence in his life already. "It wouldn't be so bad, Dai. You and her are working together now. She's an ally of the leaf, not some random shinobi". She squeezed his shoulder, ignoring the pang in her chest. 

Why is she putting too many thoughts into this? It could be nothing. She caught a glimpse of her wedding photo where two enemies became one. And maybe in time, it could be so much more too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really intrigued by this pairing. Thank you for reading, feel free to comment. Let's catch up on tumblr: @temarihime


End file.
